Please love me, Ayasaki!
by ItalyxRomano
Summary: After a frivolous bet between Hayate and Kotetsu, Hayate has to go on a date with this pervert. Many adventures await the boy, one being the fact that he may have to stay over at Kotetsu's... May become slightly mature as the chapters continue.
1. Chapter 1: The Sudden Encounter

Polished silverware gleamed in every part of the luxurious room. A drop of sweat dripped down Kotetsu Segawa's face as he stood back to admire his work. Even though his ojo-sama was fairly satisfied of the job, he decided to overdo the usual to set his mind at ease.

Moments of him and Hayate Ayasaki flashed through his brain, making a blush appear suddenly on his face. He couldn't help his undying love for the other man, and he vowed to thank Nagi ojo-sama for showing him the error to his shallow ways.

He'd have to save that for another time as Izumi asked him to go out and buy ingredients for the meal he would prepare that day. "Make sure you don't get off track, ok? You tend to do that a lot…" Izumi added, leaving her love-struck butler ashamed and sorely embarrassed. "Of course…I-I'll be on my way…"

His feet lead him out of view of the unique and wealthy property and welcomed him to a green leaf that brushed against his face. Before he had time to wonder what that was, his irises gazed at a familiar silhouette in the horizon.

Soft blue hair swept up to reveal Hayate's femalish face and sparkling eyes. _Yes, this is what happens when ojo-sama begs you to return DVDs even though you knew this day may turn out to be sudden hell. Ah, perhaps if I turn around, I can pretend I never laid eyes on this revolting perv…_ Hayate thought.

"Hey, Ayasaki! What are you doing here? Shopping perhaps? Yep, the true meaning to a butler's job, don't ya think? How about we talk about are problems and bond over lunch…?"

"Yeah, I rather not pervert. I believe after hanging out with you for 10 minutes would easily make me no longer a virgin, wouldn't it?"

"Um…to tell you the truth, Ayasaki, it would take less than that," Kotetsu commented, smirking as he watched the 16 year-old blush and look away.

"D-Don't you have anything better to do than to stalk random guys?"

"You're not just any random guy. You're just the only one I honestly care about…" He whispered, glancing away from Hayate when he noticed the other's mouth opening wide.

Silence swept through the both of them as they pondered about what to say.

"Ahem. Anyway, Ayasaki, how bout a little bet to cool the atmosphere? If I win, we go on a date, and if it turns out great, maybe a little trip to my place…?" Kotetsu asked, searching in the other's eyes for an answer or sign of emotion.

"Fine, but if I win, you leave me alone for good, ok? And you'll stop taking pictures of trains in public! Seriously, when people see that up close, it really makes them wonder of your truly sane or not! Me being one of them…"

Kotetsu just stood there for a moment, staring at the ground and at his remarkably shiny loafers and wondering what to do in this win-or-lose situation.

"B-but…..that hobby's the only thing I have to keep as my own! Unlike the sad and unbearable constant rejection I get from a certain someone." His stare lingered for a while, making Hayate cringe as the gaze continued to make his subconscious burn with unavoidable guilt.

"Too bad! Do you want a chance to date me and make me yours or what?" The boy with many misfortunes began to shake at his embarrassment and he really began to wish that Yukiji sensei would come begging him shamelessly for cash. Anything so that he could have his mind drift somewhere else in time.

Kotetsu replied with an "Ahh, of course! Of course! So the bet will be: Whoever wears the cosplay outfit the best will be the winner! Sounds legit, right?"

His smile almost seemed cute to the butler-in-debt, but he couldn't help making a sarcastic comment like how he always had to deal with idiots. Aside from that fact, he half-heartedly agreed and followed the man dragging him by the hand to a nearby otaku store.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet Unfolds

They barged in the store, alarming costumers when they heard the cries and squirming of the blue haired boy in the purple haired male's grip. The female worker glanced at the two men's hands intertwined tightly and smiled sweetly.

"Aww…you two make the cutest couple! Is there anything I can do for you love birds?" She questioned, hoping to soon see tongue action between them since she was a hardcore yaoi fan.

Only then did Kotetsu let go of his true love after Hayate mentioned that they were not dating.

Little did he know that they weren't listening at all.

"Actually, you can. Can you set him up in a sexy nurse outfit and find me a school uniform with a short skirt? And I really don't know if I'm supposed to add this, but make sure his is short too, ok? Plus, I'll let you be the judge on who's the cutest, but you'll have to let us have 50% off on the items. That ok?" He added this insight with a smile that can charm any rattlesnake and she immediately said yes and rushed in the back to find the perfect outfits.

"I really don't like the sound of that, Kotetsu-san… Too embarrassing, don't you agree?" Obviously, Hayate knew now that no matter how much he complained, the taller of the two would not budge.

"Tsk tsk, Ayasaki… Are you really not going to go through with it? And I thought you wanted to be a first class butler? They don't break promises, and neither should my cure Ayasaki, right?" He watched patiently as the other began to nod

"Good."

Kotetsu then handed him the revealing outfit and grinned widely when he received his own. When the unlucky butler wondered if this would even completely cover his rear, he earned himself a fairly large nosebleed from his classmate.

With a heavy sigh, he slowly made his way into the surprisingly large dressing room, examining the light pink garment in his dainty hands. Without even putting it on, he could tell that it would be too tight and he knew that's exactly what Kotetsu wanted. After he somewhat managed to get the short, yet stylish, dress on, the thigh high white socks, and the knee high black combat boots, he was startled to notice the large, white bunny ears being slid under the door. His ears picked up the suggestion from Kotetsu that he either chose those or the cat ears.

"Since I want the less embarrassing one," Hayate noted, "I guess the bunny ears will do."

"Ahh~ Of course my Ayasaki would choose the ears best suited for the outfit of choice! Great fashion sense! …so can I come in, my love? You know, to help you undress-I mean dress…" *cough*

Hayate knew that he shouldn't let the man in for fear of dirty business, but he did have a tough time zippering the mini nurse dress with the collar and slightly puffy sleeves. Knowing he wouldn't be able to accomplish this task alone, he opened the door to let him in, his face completely enveloped in the color of red.

Kotetsu truly thanked the gods on his chance to harass Hayate as the one in the dress bent over and placed his hands against the wall. It was like he was asking the gray eyed classmate to take him and so on…

Kotetsu's large hands missed the zipper completely and went for the silky smooth thighs that were teasing him and practically calling his name. He caressed them softly, leaning in towards the shorter teen. A yelp was heard from Hayate and he turned around, even ore flushed than he was before, if that was even possible.

"I-Idiot! I said the zipper! Zip the zipper! You know, I could file this under sexual har…" Hayate's rant of fury stopped suddenly as he saw the set of clothing the other was wearing.

A tight, yet simply alluring, navy blue jacket graced his defined abs and so did a white collared shirt that was matched with a light blue string tied into a bow. A short, gray pleated skirt was paired with knee-high black socks and uniform brown shoes. To anyone, he looked downright stunning and breathtaking to any gender, which could easily be driven to be seduced with his plush black cat ears and puffy black tail set.

Hayate gulped at that realization and hoped that he would at least appear cuter to the lady working there.

Meanwhile, the lady that was mentioned earlier in Hayate's frustrated mind had heard whisper-threats and lots of other indecent things and decided to peek in Hayate's area to see how everything was going. She didn't expect to find Hayate's delicate hands resting contently on Kotetsu's chest and Kotetsu's hands on Hayate's surprisingly ample thighs. She almost passed out from the significant amount of blood loss but pulled herself together.

"H-Hayate-kun! Kotetsu-kun! Wha-what the-?"

They both peered at her, one's face full of arousal and pervertedness and the other with a shocked and confused expression.

Kotetsu was too caught up in his pervy ways to notice how this stranger had called him and his soon-to-be-hopefully lover's names, even though he had never thought to give away this bit of information.

Luckily, Hayate was not distracted, just slightly annoyed, so he pushed the purple haired weirdo away from him and started firing questions.

"Um, for one thing, we weren't about to be doing what you think… and for the second, how do you even know our names?" Hayate asked, watching wide-eyed as the lady took off her chocolate-brown wig to reveal straight and perfect pink locks.

"Sorry, guys. I wore this wig so that no one would know that someone like me would work…here. Not that I like this kind of stuff or anything. But Café Acorn isn't doing so well financially so this was my only option…. Funny, right?" Hinagiku Katsura bowed in an apology and tried to laugh convincingly. Too bad no one believed it, including Kotetsu who barely understood what was going on and was steadily and constantly thinking about all the different things he could have done to Hayate if this girl here hadn't decided to barge in uninvited.

"Well, no matter who you happen to be," Kotetsu stated, "you still have to host this bet. So I'll go first."

And with that statement, he sauntered over to what you would call the center of the store. Every immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at his direction. For some reason, the store had a sale so it was completely packed, and Kotetsu was glad. He liked attention.

Before he lost everyone's wandering eyes, he seductively sprawled himself on the soft carpet, his thighs very visible with one dainty finger placed on top of his plump lips, he looked very aroused.

"Ahh…sensei! We should stop this…before someone finds out…but…but I really don't want to …so…keep going…Ah!" The audience was completely overwhelmed with surprisingly large amounts of emotions, either having a nose bleed or an erection occur. Hinagiku watched in amazement and began to clap, making everyone else follow suit.

"Ahh, thank you. Thank you!"

Kotetsu walked towards his Ayasaki and whispered," After this, you might want to go home and pack. You're staying over for the night. Heh…"

After hearing that, he shivered where he stood, knowing he'd have to pit on the perfect act. He rushed over to Hinagiku, asking for advice so that he could win this petty bet and not have to be groped for the night.

"Sorry, Hayate-kun! ~ Sometimes you gotta learn to do things on your own, you know? I know you don't have a very good sense …sexual appeal and whatnot but you'll be fine! Soo… GO!"

And with that, she pushed him in front of the restless crowd, leaving him to think up something at the top of his head. "Um…. Let me take off those bandages,.. a-and other things too…"

You can tell by his blushing face and how his head is turned downwards that he really doesn't want to be there. The only reason that the crowd decided to clap was because of two simple reasons: a) he looked very attractive and b) they wanted to take pity on the little one.

Even though they did all decide to clap, Hinagiku mentally deducted points and announced, "So now, I will not only allow myself to judge the winner, but you folks inside as well! When I either mention the school boy in drag or the shy nurse, you must either cheer or clap, and the most noise made for the person shall be the winner. Now that you know the rules, let's begin! What did you think about Shy but Sexy Nurse?" A few claps and whoops escaped from the audience. "And how about… Kinky and Horny School Boy in Slightly Obvious Drag?" The applause was truly ear shattering, so loud that people outside of the immense otaku store wondered what the entire hoot was about. "Well," Hinagiku turned towards the two contestants.

"Sorry, Hayate-kun, but… Congrats, Kotetsu-kun! I really have no idea why you two agreed to do something like this, but it made my day a little more exciting so it's all good! Oh, I almost forgot to ask this, but could you two…kiss? I know that the audience would love to see that, and I wouldn't mind either, to tell you the truth," Hinagiku confessed.

While Hayate wondered why he never realized that Hinagiku was such a yaoi fan, Kotetsu took this moment to place his hands on Hayate's smooth face. Their lips met and Kotetsu would have added tongue, but Hayate was too quick and aimed for the taller man's groin.

"Ahhh…damn…I love it when you fight back, babe…but you could've been a lot sweeter. Ah wait…that held all your love for me, right?"

Kotetsu had trouble standing and Hayate took his hand and guided Kotetsu to the doorway.

"Thanks for everything, Hinagiku-san! Come on, pervert. Let's go on that date or whatever…"

They had already changed and paid for their costumes and headed out the door, Hayate's pride dwindling while Kotetsu's increased with every step.


	3. Chapter 3: The Old Woman?

Kotetsu's heart raced with pure excitement as he once again, for the umpteenth time, looked down to glance at his object of desire. He honestly never dreamed that this day would actually happen to him, so of course he had nothing planned at all. After a while of walking aimlessly around town, the smaller of the two became annoyed.

Worried that Hayate would try to ditch him, he examined the area he was in, trying to let any somewhat enjoyable place to pop up in his mind. His silver eyes caught a bright poster signifying a festival that was taking place at this moment.

"Hey, do you want to go to that? Seems pretty interesting, don't you think?" Kotetsu tried to act cool in any way possible, but by Hayate's skeptical look at him and the poster, he had a strong feeling that the blue haired teen felt the exact opposite about him.

_Crap, _Hayate thought. _Out of all the things he could have asked me to go, it just had to be a Halloween festival… Plus, this shouldn't even be happening! It's not even close to October! It's summer! And I rather not have him know about how easily I get scared… I. Would. Just. Die._

"I rather not… I mean, it's not even close to October anyways, and I just wouldn't feel in the mood." Hayate muttered, hoping his futile excuses would make the cut. Sadly, it actually fueled the taller teen to take action.

"Well, if we wear our outfits we got today, then maybe-"His words were harshly cut off as Hayate took a cheap punch to the other's face, easily drawing blood.

"You must be crazy." Hayate said lightly, his voice sounding almost ghetto-like as he attempted to leave the other butler sprawled on the ground defenseless and alone.

"Okay, okay. No outfits. I just thought it would feel much more like the gruesome holiday if we wore them, but whatever…" He blew out air loudly, trying to show nonchalantly how he didn't care.

They strolled around the crowded area, dodging pedestrians and ending up in park fairly close to their destination. Kotetsu sighed contently, commenting on the beauty of nature. Hayate watched, completely struck with awe, as he wondered when the annoyingly tall teenager left and was replaced with one who was calm and intriguing. Catching Hayate by surprise, Kotetsu stooped down and snagged a daisy from the ground, placing it on the smaller one's ear. He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss him.

Normally, Hayate would have counteracted this action with a swift kick to the groin or other sensitive part of his sturdy body, but after the events that occurred with the meaningful talk that somewhat calmed him down, he would have acted different. Perhaps a kiss from him wouldn't be too bad. Why did he despise Kotetsu anyways? For endangering his dear ojo-sama? The thought vanished from him as he welcomed the lips heading near him…

Seconds later, a large smacking sound could be heard all throughout the large park filled with people of all ages. A cane had swung down from an old lady nearby who had been observing them for a while. She had thought they were cute youngsters, enjoying their day as pals and probably would be meeting up with other friends to catch a movie later. That envision, as biased as it was, got completely destroyed when she saw the taller of the two kids place a delicate flower on the other male's ear. Shocked, she took a double-take at the two and rushed there as fast as her small, yet plump, stature could go. She wasn't about to let the kids playing steps away to see such intolerable acts and be scared for life by it. She could just see a young boy going up to his parents and exclaiming, "Guess what, mommy? Daddy? I got myself a boyfriend!" The old and concerned woman swayed at the thought and proceeded with a faster pace. Now, she stood between the two bewildered teens, watching one gape at her with shock and the other clutch his head which was leaking blood.

"Stop right there, you hooligan! What on earth were you planning on doing with this boy with all these kids here?" She directed this question at Kotetsu, swinging her blunt cane at him but missing, perhaps due to lack of exercise and old age. "And when I looked at you, I assumed you were an innocent, sweet boy! Well, I guess not! So why aren't you two meeting up with your friends to see a movie? Are you two outcasts or something?" She directed the second question to Hayate, and then presumed saying other things, confusing and terrifying both of them. Children and mothers stopped their actions and watched with amusement at the sight before them.

Not knowing what else to do at that moment, Kotetsu suggested they run, and they both made it miraculously to the Halloween festival, panting as they stopped in their frantic tracks.

"What the hell was that all about? Is she mental, or what? I can't believe she had the sense to cockblock me! Man! And I just happened to be acting all smooth and shit…. Damn it," He exclaimed through breaths, watching Hayate laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just….. Even though I have no clue what just happened back there, it was still pretty funny… Plus your reaction was just priceless!" He broke out in an almost psychotic fit of laughter, allowing Kotetsu to follow suit.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, can you believe that chick? Who swings a stick-"

"Cane. It's a cane, Kotetsu-san." Hayate smirked.

"Whatever it is, Hayate. I mean that could probably be straight out of a manga. Like no lie."

They continued laughing and walking around the festival, taking in the sights and a few people who decided to wear costumes.


End file.
